


Excuses

by Dangerous_Angel (Mariner_Queen)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariner_Queen/pseuds/Dangerous_Angel
Summary: They hadn't meant for it to happen. So it wasn't really important. And it didn't matter now anyway because he had a girlfriend.





	

Emily

They had never meant for anything to happen. She had to keep reminding herself of that. Because if they hadn't meant for anything to happen then it didn't matter.

They'd had one night. Because everyone else had gone home. Because it had been a tough case. Because they were overworked and emotional and suddenly they'd happened. Several times in fact.

Which had been great. It had been better than great in fact but she'd never admit it to anyone. Ever. Over her dead body.

Which was why no one would ever know about it. Not even JJ, no matter how many times she tried to get her to confess things by getting her drunk. She should know by now that that never worked.

They'd never meant for anything to happen so it wasn't a surprise that it didn't happen again. It wasn't a surprise that they never talked about it and it wasn't at all a surprise that she sometimes wondered if it had ever actually happened. Except for the marks on her wall from that night. The ones she was never going to explain to anyone.

But that didn't mean that it didn't hurt when Hotch walked in and just nodded to her like she was one of the team. Which of course she was. So who was she to be hoping that they could have been something more?

Which was why it definitely shouldn't have hurt when he told them about Beth. Beautiful, sophisticated Beth who sold art. Who ran with him. It shouldn't hurt because it was just a one time thing which they would never speak of again.

So when he'd asked her what she thought she'd lied. She told him that she seemed like a nice girl. That she was happy he'd found someone and pretended that her heart sure as hell wasn't breaking. Because what right did she have? Because she would live, what was one more scar on her already fractured heart?

He'd never know just how much it hurt.

Aaron

He knew she was hurting. He saw the pain in her eyes when she'd told him to go for it with Beth. She wasn't as good of a liar as she thought she was. But there was nothing he could do. They'd had one night. One beautiful night which he wouldn't trade for the world. But they couldn't happen. No matter how much he wanted them to, they were on the same team. They depended on each other for so much. If one of them got hurt... He couldn't pit her through that. Not to mention the regulations. A relationship on the team was one thing but he was her boss. If anyone found out about it, she would be the one getting fired.

So he'd forced himself to stay away. Started the relationship with Beth because she was nice and she liked him too and just for a moment he could pretend that he wasn't thinking about Emily Prentiss.

Then she'd left. Not for some other job in the states but for London. He couldn't help feeling like it was his fault and the feeling that maybe it was for the best. Out of sight, out of mind and all that. But it didn't work. She was still there. He couldn't get her out of his head. And Beth noticed. They'd fought and eventually she'd left.

Then he caught a flight to a small, damp nation which was home to a woman who was anything but small. They'd met up at a coffee shop just off Trafalgar square. They'd made small talk for a while. Apparently JJ still talked to her all the time. Then she'd asked about Beth. And he'd told her. She didn't seem to know what to do but he did. Then he'd kissed her and she did too.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"Nothing which is half as important as it was five minutes ago" he'd replied.

"No more excuses?"

He'd asked her with a kiss which answered anything else she'd have to ask.


End file.
